


Home Alone But Not For Long

by brittishmenorbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittishmenorbust/pseuds/brittishmenorbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's away filming so you decide to watch Sherlock. However, you are interrupted....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone But Not For Long

It's the worst when Benedict has to work, you think as you wake up alone in the bed you usually share with him. You've been dating for a little more than a year now and you've come to find living even a day without him is hard, let alone a month. You're so proud of him for landing this role, but the selfish part of you wants him with you all the time. You miss his smell and the feel of his skin. You miss running your hands through his messy curls and snuggling up with him on the couch.   
It's Saturday and you don't have anything to do to keep your mind off of him. It's only another week, you tell yourself, and Ben will be back. You try to do odd chores around the house and maybe write a little, but you miss his face. You're dusting off your DVDs when you come across a temporary fix. You pop the first season of Sherlock into the DVD player. You grab some tea and a blanket and settle in. You laugh at Ben's portrayal when he's socially awkward. It's so unlike Ben to be like Sherlock. You're so used to him picking you up and swinging you around planting kisses everywhere, that this cold, aloof version of Ben is hilarious. However you soon forget these comparisons and become wrapped up in the character. You speed through series 1 and hastily put the second series in. Even though you've seen it all before, you can't help but want to see it again. It's partially getting to see Ben's beautiful face - and a bit of tush in Scandal - but it's also the characters of Sherlock and John, and their relationship that makes you keep watching.  
Finally you get to The Reichenbach Fall. You know it's not real, but when Ben hits the pavement and you see Martin's reaction, you can't help but start sobbing. It's a turmoil of emotions over desperately missing Ben, and seeing him, albeit fictionally, dead that makes you lose it. You pause the episode. Once you've started crying, you can't stop yourself. You realize you shouldn't be alone right now as it's obviously not helping and you get up to go call a friend. As you rise from the couch you hear the door handle jiggle. You stop in your tracks, still crying, and wait for the door to open all the way. Could it be? No, he's supposed to be filming for another week, you tell yourself.  
But as soon as the door opens you see Ben's smiling face at the door. You run to him and jump in his arms. He catches you with little effort and you bury your face in his neck, trying to stop crying. It takes him a moment to realize that you are crying and he brings you over to the couch where he gently sits you down. He bends over you with concern riddled on his face. He plants a delicate kiss on your forehead.   
"What's the matter, my love?" He asks in that silk voice you've missed so much. He takes your face in his hands and kisses you gently. You pull him down to sit with you on the couch, calming down a little. You snuggle close to him and just hold him for a minute. He notices what is on the screen and gives a light laugh.  
"It's okay darling, it's not real, you know that," he soothes. He runs his fingers through your hair.  
"I know, I know," you say, feeling a bit foolish now. "I just missed you so much and to see you like that it was just..." you try to explain that you can't imagine what it would be like to lose him but no words feel adequate. You decide you're not nearly physically close enough, so you decide to move. You straddle him so that your faces are close together. You try again to explain yourself.  
"I just never want to lose you," you say, "I love you."  
"Oh love, with all my heart and soul I love you too," he says as he runs a hand down your back. "I came home early to surprise you," he smiles.  
"I've never been more pleasantly surprised in my life," you say. The tears have dried now that Ben's here and you smile earnestly back at him.  
"There's that gorgeous smile," he says, running a finger over your lips. You lean in and kiss him. Your kisses become more passionate and urgent and he picks you up and carries you to the bedroom for some much needed alone time.


End file.
